City of Valor
Capital of the Vandimion Empire City of Valor is the capital of the region of [https://vandimion.fandom.com/wiki/Valor Valor] as well as the whole Vandimion Empire. It is an ancient and architecturally beautiful city suspended in the air by magic above the while nature of the land and held in place by thick, iron casted chains crafted by the dwarves long ago. The City of Valor is the seat of the Emperor, and the city in circular layers around the imperial palace and throne room from which the Emperor controls the vast contintent with an iron fist. History The region of [https://vandimion.fandom.com/wiki/Valor Valor] was the first region settled by mankind in the year 5200 B.TS. - the year marked in history as the day prominent humans first rose in the north-western regions of the continent. The capital of the region; the City of Valor, quickly became an important landmark in the development of human history. At the time magic was practiced wildly and with limited restraint, and the city saw the birth of the worlds first magical college which still remains the most elite and exclusive school of magic to this day as it is still in operation. The city has always been well known for its elitism in the early days and its superior attitude to those the kingdom considered outsiders or races of lesser value. This idea of superiority was semented in the mind of Valor's high class once West March, The Reach and Merrhen had been confederated in year 4498 B. TS. into what became the Vandimion Empire - an empire that would last millenia. Governance Valor has a unique political status, a legacy of its uninterrupted integrity as a corporate city since long before the fall of Aezrya and its singular relationship with the Imperial Crown of the Empire. The city is administered by the Valor City Municipality, headed by the Lord Mayor of Valor - an agent of the Imperial Court. The municipality has its own Court of Aldermen (nobles and elected officials), which governs the city and the land beyond (beneath) the city boundaries and cares for a number of functions to enable the city to function. There are a number of policing forces within and beyond city boundaries with different juristictions depending on city districts and geography. Most notably so is the City Guard (present in all major cities within the Empire) and the Imperial Guard (present in/around royal palaces and districts within Empire cities). These policing forces govern with an iron fist to maintain law and order. Geography The city itself is one of the smallest capital cities of the Empire, which is naturally explained by its confined space as it's levitated several hundred feet of the ground. The elevation of the city streets above sea level is at an average of ~760 meters, or ~2490 ft. The elevation above the ground beneath the city would be estimated to 240 meters, or 790 ft. Within the city there are several large rivers that flow down through the city streets, parks and bazaars, originating from the Imperial palace and is said to have a magical self replenishing source. These rivers run off the edge of the city, leaving the stone and rock blankly polished and glistening in day and moonlight. The city itself looks magical in the right light as it becomes surrounded by powerful rainbows from the waterfalls rain. Besides the private gardens and park attached to the Imperial palace there are also two additional parks surrounding he large bazaars and market places which the city holds in its streets. Additionally the streets are littered with public art and statues which grow in size and complexity the closr you come to the Emperors royal palace. Much of the art was created within the city to display heroes of the Empire, deceased emperors and other notable celebrity - however much of the art has also been stolen from nations and cities plundered or conquered by the Empire. Perhaps most famously so is a large marble statue carved in the Elven Realms which portray the Godess Aezrya. Demography The population of Valor is overwhelmingly human. There are few other races and species represented in the kingdom, and fewer still within the cities boundaries. This is partly due to the nature of the Empires policies regarding class and how it fews races and species considered lesser than the alliance of human, dwarves and elves. The residents of the city as a high gross salary and pay than what you might find in similar cities or states throughout the Empire. The population is generally wealthy and income comes primarily from foreign trade and the import of luxuary goods (food, drink, spices, art, furniture etc.). '''Ethnicity''' Economy The City of Valor is the financial capital of the Vandimion Empire, and the entire Vandimion continent. Many banking and insurance insitutions have their headquarters situated here, as well as the largest investment corporations of the known world.The largest foreign and domestic exchange markets are situated in Valor. The Valorian Bank also has its headquarters within the confines of the city walls, closely guarded by the Imperial guard. This bank in perticular has been enormously successful and in many ways run the continents markets with its economic influences and investments. '''Other Sectors''' The economic sector of Valor continues to dominare, but the economy is not limited to that sector. The universities and schools of the city, as well as the Black Tower magical academy remain extremely profitable. The city also hosts the headquarters of several mercenery and sellsword companies among other industry that specializes in technological and industrial development. '''Retail and Residential''' The residential side of the economy is also at an all time high and shows no sign of regressing. The development of luxuary shops, markets, taverns, inns and vendors of exotic goods and material see to the cities booming residential economy and provides stable employment for many of the cities residents. The City of Valor is the single largest importer of luxuary beverages, food, jewelry, spices, tobacco and intoxicating substances. Education The city provides the most elite and niche forms of education to the few noble families in the Empire and beyond who might be able to afford it. Perticularly popular is the Black Tower magical academy - an ancient university near the center of the city that provides expert training for up and coming human, elves and dwarves with keen abilities. The city does not have extensive programs for the less fortunate who may not be able to afford the more elite schools, however public libraries with extensive collections of books do exist within the city. Culture